Crazy for You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Love, kisses, excitement and cute nicknames. Honoka's love for Kotori is endless. DEDICATED TO OUMIYUKI A.K.A MIYUKI-CHAN


**Crazy For You**

**Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Here's to you, Miyuki-chan! Her last message has motivated me to write some HonoKoto. It's a welcome back present and to her hard work she's done. **

**Please enjoy~!**

Inside an empty classroom, under the lovely sunset, the cute couple, Honoka and Kotori sit on one desk. Kotori has the ginger on her lap and they are passionately kissing over and over. They can't help themselves, really. They love each other so much that they can't stop loving. Umi's doing something else right now, which makes a perfect opportunity for the cute couple to be alone in a classroom and kiss to their heart's content.

"Mmmm…chu…haaaah…ahhhh…H-Honoka-chan…~!" The ash-brunette moans as she pulls away. "W-we should stop. I don't think I'll be able…to catch my breath any-mmmchu…"

"Mmmm…hehe…no worries, Kotori-chan~" the ginger giggles. "I'm sure you'll still live. Because my love for you will keep you alive~!"

"Honoka-chan," Kotori gasps. "Haah…haaah…we should really stop…mmm…chu…"

"Just one more~" Honoka says as she smooches her beloved and then pulls away. "Okay. I'm fully charged now~!"

"Ehehe…for what exactly? We're about to leave the school," Kotori says.

"Fully charged and ready for us to go to my place for a sleepover of course~!" Honoka replies. "And on the way there, let's both hold hands~!"

Kotori blushes heavily. "H-h-hold hands…okay…I-I'll do that."

"Hehe! Come on, Kotori-chan! We always do this~!"

"I-I know. It's just because we're a couple right?"

"No way! A lot more than that~!" Honoka remains on her lap but she manages to sit up and wiggle a finger while putting a hand on her hip. "It's a sign that I'm not letting you go~! I will never let go of you because I love you very much~!"

"Ahaha…isn't that…a bit much? I'm not a child."

"Hmmm…true to that. But seriously, somebody could take you away. Some stranger or something!"

"Honoka-chan!"

"Ehehe! Sorry, sorry~!" The happy ginger leans over and puts her hands on her beloved's shoulders. "Got a bit carried away there."

"Just a little?" Kotori raises an eyebrow.

Honoka giggles again. "Hey, hey! Since we're a couple now, how about we come up with cute nicknames for ourselves~!"

"Eh!? N-n-n-nicknames?" For the ash-brunette, this is a bit sudden.

"All couples do that~!" the ginger says. "It's also a sign that they are always together. Wouldn't you agree~?"

Kotori just nods slowly. "U-ummm…yeah."

"Hmmm…you should call me…Ah! 'Hono-chan'! How's that~?" the happy ginger says, gesturing toward herself.

"H-Hono-chan…"

Kotori blushes heavily in embarrassment. Calling her by that nickname? What will Umi think?

"Yes, that's it~! Do it again~!" Honoka says.

"H-Hono-chan…"

"Now say, I love you, Hono-chan~!"

Kotori shuts her eyes tightly and puts both fists on her chest. "I-I lOVE YOU…H-H-HONO-CHAN!"

"Haaaah….that's music to my ears~!" the happy ginger's eyes sparkle in delight and clasps her hands together. "Such sweet sound of my name being called~!"

"Ahhhh…" Kotori smiles nervously. Honoka's on a roll, isn't she?

"Alrighty! Now I shall call you…hmmm…Oh! I know, I know!" she hits her palm with her fist and points at her. "You will now be known as…Koto-chan~!"

"EHHHH!?" the ash-brunette squeaks. "But…but I don't think it suits me! At least, depending on how you use it."

"But it sounds cute~!" the happy ginger says. "Shortening our names can be considered nicknames! I think it's awesome~!"

"W-well…if you s-say so…"

"Hehe! Hey, hey~!" Honoka leans in, cupping Kotori's cheeks with both of her hands. "I love you…Koto-chan~!"

"Uuuuu…" Kotori whines adorably, slightly turning her head away. "D-don't do this to me…"

"Hehe! I'm crazy for you~! That's how much I love you~!"

"Mmmmm…I-I love you, too…H-Hono-chan."

"Ehehe! That's right~!" the happy ginger kisses her as a reward. "Now we got it down. So can we call each other that from now on~?"

Kotori nods, smiling a small smile. "S-sure…I…actually don't mind…calling you by nickname."

"Awwwwww~!" Honoka tackle hugs her, resulting them in falling off the chair and onto the floor. "You're soooooo cuuuuute~! I wanna cuddle you right here, right now~!"

"EEK! H-Honoka-chaaaaan!"

"I'm sorry, what's that~?"

"H-Hono-chan! Stop! We're going to be seen!"

"HONOKA! KOTORI!?" Umi yells, startling the two and immediately getting up from the floor. "What in the world were you two doing!?"

"We just came up with nicknames for each other~!" Honoka answers with a smile. "See, I'm Hono-chan. And this is Koto-chan~!"

Umi raises and eyebrow and eyes Kotori, who shrugs with a nervous smile. She then sighs and face palms herself.

"C-can this can any more…sh-shameless?"

"Nope~!" Honoka says and takes her girlfriend's hand. "I'm happy with what we got! Come along, Koto-chan~! To my house…AWAAAAAAY~!"

"EEK! Hono-chan! Slow down!" Kotori squeaks as she tries to keep up with the ginger.

Umi sighs and tries to count to 4 while lagging behind. "Shameless…shameless…shameless…it's s-so…SH-SHAMELESS, I TELL YOU! SHAMELESS!"

**Author's Note: "Hono-chan" wasn't my idea actually. That name was actually created by Miyuki-chan herself from her vampire story. So I thought I'd wanna take that and apply it for my own. Sowwy, Miyuki-chan. XD**

**A-anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. I absolutely had fun with this honestly.**

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
